


Scaring Up Courage

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Adoption, Banter, Commitment, Community: older_not_dead, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Older Not Dead prompt-a-thon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Westen is never scared.  Not even at the prospect of fatherhood..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaring Up Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Written for Older_Not_Dead, Prompt: Michael Westen/Sam Axe, fear

“Maybe I am afraid.”

The words woke Sam from a silent sleep, and automatically forced him to wrap both of his arms around Michael’s waist. “Stop it,” he mumbled. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I’ve never had to say that to anybody, Sam. It’s only two words and I can’t even say them out loud to anyone.”

“But me.”

“Yes,” Michael said into Sam’s sweat-dampened flesh. “But you.”

“No Mike.” Sam rubbed his face against Michael’s scarred lip, a devil-may-care grin lighting his features up. “I don’t think that little girl from the orphanage is gonna eat us alive. We’ll take her home, and she’ll be just fine with us.”

“If she doesn’t get her hands on Fi’s C4 first. We’re going to have to cover the sockets and did you hide the .45s on the top shelf of the closet?”

“Umphuh,” Sam replied, kissing Michael’s earlobe. Michael would be the worrier of the family, a duty Sam was perfectly happy to delegate. As long as he had Michael, no child would strike fear in his heart.


End file.
